Jeanne
This page contains information about Jeanne d'Arc in Fate/Another. NOT UPDATE Innates In addition to her listed skills, Saber is capable of walking on water for 10% of her max mana per second. If she walks on water for more than 20 seconds, she will instantly be killed. Instinct *'Type: Passive(Need learning [[Arturia Pendragon#Improved Instinct|'Improved Instinct']]) **''Gives 30% chance to dodge enemy normal attacks, 25% change 2.5x damage.'' **'Upgrade:' [[Arturia Pendragon#Improved Instinct|'Improved Instinct']] (Gains an active ability (Hotkey F) and is replaced with Improved Instinct) Chivalry *'Type:' Passive **''Gives Saber and allies within 600 range 10% movespeed.'' **'Upgrade:' [[Arturia Pendragon#Improved Charisma|'Improved Charisma']], add 10% attack speed, attack, move speed 5%, Increase range to 1200. Skills Invisible Air * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' Q **''Deals damage to the targetted unit and draws it to Saber over 0.5 seconds interrupting channeling spells. Has travel time.'' ***Lv 1: 200 (375) damage ***Lv 2: 250 (425) damage ***Lv 3: 300 (475) damage ***Lv 4: 350 (525) damage ***Lv 5: 400 (575) damage **'Cast Range: '''250(350) **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' Cannot be used on [[False Assassin|'False Assassin']]. Does not do damage or pull True Assassin when he has Protection from Wind attribute. **'Upgrade: Knighthood (+175 damage,+100 cast range) **'''Additional Details: [[Advanced Techniques#Invisible_Air_Dragging|'Invisible Air Dragging']] (Limited to 3000 range) Golden Sword of the Victorious - Caliburn *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Sends a magical attack with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and in 200AoE.'' ***Lv 1: Total of 360 (610) damage to target; 20% damage in 250 AoE ***Lv 2: Total of 420 (670) damage to target; 30% damage in 250 AoE ***Lv 3: Total of 480 (730) damage to target; 40% damage in 250 AoE ***Lv 4: Total of 540 (790) damage to target; 50% damage in 250 AoE ***Lv 5: Total of 600 (850) damage to target; 60% damage in 250 AoE **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 1.0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Arturia Pendragon#Knighthood|'Knighthood']] (+250 damage, slows damaged enemies by 50% for 3 seconds) Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that walk into its path. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 700 (1000) damage ***Lv 2: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 3: 1100 (1400) damage ***Lv 4: 1300 (1600) damage ***Lv 5: 1500 (1800) damage **'Pause Time Before Beam Fires:' 2.5 seconds **'Total Pause Time:' 4 seconds. **'Range:' 2000(200) **'Cooldown:' 37 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved Excalibur (+300 damage,+200 range) **'Additional details:' Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit twice. The Everdistant Utopia - Avalon *'Mana Cost:' 600 **'Type:' Barrier Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Protects Saber from all magical damage and grants 100% Evasion for the duration of the spell. If Saber takes 300 damage during Avalon, she will fly towards the source and deal damage.'' ***Lv 1: Deals 800 damage. Lasts for 4''' seconds. ***Lv 2: Deals '''1050 damage. Lasts for 5''' seconds. ***Lv 3: Deals '''1300 damage. Lasts for 6''' seconds. ***Lv 4: Deals '''1550 damage. Lasts for 7''' seconds. ***Lv 5: Deals '''1800 damage. Lasts for 8''' seconds. **'''Trigger Damage Requirement: 300 damage. **'Activation Range:' 1650 (IE how far the person can be for Avalon to dash to them.) **'Cooldown:' 54 seconds. **'Specials:' Does not protect from and also not triggered by [[False Assassin#Swallow Reversal - Tsubame Gaeshi|'Tsubame Gaeshi']]. **'Additional Information:' Avalon trigger damage requirement is checked after damage is reduced by Armor / Magic Resistance, so it requires 300 actual damage taken, not a spell that only does 300 damage. Note that avalon will not trigger if it has already been triggered recently. Does not trigger on [[Medea#Lightning Bombing|'Lightning Bombing']]. Ignores [[Item List#Rank B Magic Scroll|'B Scroll']]. Avalon will not trigger while Saber is paused. (IE during Excalibur and Combo.) Attributes Improved Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 12 **Increases [[Arturia Pendragon#Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur|'Excalibur']]'s damage by 300, range by 200 **Increases [[Arturia Pendragon#Max Excalibur(Combo)|'Max Excalibur']]'s damage by 1800, range by 200. Improve Instinct *'Stats Required:' 12 **Replaces Instinct with the Improved Instinct ability. **Add 3 AGI. Improved Instinct *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Duration:' 1 seconds *'Cooldown:' 38 seconds **''Gives 30% chance to dodge enemy normal attacks, 25% change 2.5x damage. On activation, 100% chance of dodging single-target spells, and 40% chance of dodging each hit of Tsubame Gaeshi for duration or Strike of Honor.'' Strike of Honor Knighthood / Chivalry *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Increases the damage of Invisible Air and Caliburn. Also grants Caliburn its slow ability.'' ***[[Arturia Pendragon#Invisible Air|'Invisible Air']] increase damage by 175,cast range by 100. ***'Caliburn' damage increased by 250 and slows targets by 50% for 3 seconds. Improved Charisma *'Stats Required:' 8 **Add all stats 2. **Improves Charisma ability. Improved Charisma *'Mana Cost:' Passive **Increases damage, attack speed and movement speed of nearby allies. **'Attack Speed and attack damage Increase:' 10% **'Movement Speed Increase:' From 10% to 15% **'Range: '''increase to' 1200. Strike Air *'''Stats Required: 10 *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Saber charges then unleashes a line of Invisible Air, doing damage and pushing enemies back by 600 units upon contact. Enemies that collide with terrain take 200 additional damage and are stunned for 1 second. Enemies hit also have their movement speed reduced by 99% for 2 seconds. Allies hit will have their movement speed increased by 30% for 10 seconds.' **'Damage:' 500 + (125 x Level of Caliburn ) + (125 x Level of Avalon ) damage of 1,750 **'Damage Upon Collision:' 200 **'Cast Time:' 2.05 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 1200 **'Range:' 1200 **'Width of Beam:' 400 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Special:' Does not do damage or push back True Assassin when he has Protection from Wind attribute. Also does not do damage to Hassan. Cooldown cannot be reset by Skill Reset. Max Excalibur(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast [[Arturia Pendragon#The Everdistant Utopia - Avalon|'Avalon']] ® and [[Arturia Pendragon#Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur|'Excalibur']] (E) within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 **'Damage:' 2500 (+1800 with [[Arturia Pendragon#Improved Excalibur|'Improved Excalibur']]) **'Cast Time:' 3 seconds **'Range:' 1900(2100) **'Width of Beam':' '''400-450 **'Cooldown:''' 180 seconds Category:Servants